Just Shut up And Kiss Me!
by PockyMilkshake
Summary: You know when Your Lover won't stop talking? What better way is there then to shutting them up With a kiss? All Pairings accepted. Screamshipping chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade: "Hi everyone! Now this is a 'Shut up kiss' story, so basically you guys give me a pairing and I get to make the situation of a the kiss or you give me a pairing and a situation! Just be careful what you ask, Okay? Good!

Duke: So basically I get an excuse to flirt with girls?

Masquerade: well….. yeah….. I guess…. Though I wouldn't be surprise if I got Chaseshipping requests….

Duke: Wait what!?

Masquerade: 'Sweatdrops' "oh crap! Well on to the first chappie!

Duke: "Freaking Yaoi Fangirls….."

Masquerade: "Well... Shippers Gonna ship, Duke, Shippers gonna ship. wait! did we do the disclaimer?"

Duke: "Uh... No."

Masquerade: " Then don't just stand there! Do the freaking disclaimer!"

Duke: "Fine... But only if I only get kissed by girls."

Masquerade: "No promises! Now do the bloody Disclaimer!

Duke: "Fine... Masquerade does not own Yugioh!

Masquerade: now onto the requests my dear reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade: "Hi everyone welcome back to 'Shut up and Kiss Me!'

Duke: "Our first chapter goes out to 'Rainbowc' our first reviewer! Thanks!"

Masquerade: "Yeah thanks! Anyway Rainbowc Has requested Puzzleshipping! Sweet, we got Yaoi on first Chapter!

Duke: "As long as I'm not involved I don't care."

Masquerade: "Okay, Duke, The Disclaimer!

Duke: "Fine, Masquerade Does NOT own Yugioh, if she did Axisshipping/Rosenshipping would be canon.

Masquerade: "okay onto the story!

It was a cold winter at the Mutou residence and everything was quiet and everyone was asleep… Except for a certain pharaoh who was currently pondering his feelings for a certain Angelic hikari of his.

He didn't know what was happening, for some reason he started learning things about his Light that he didn't even notice until now, like how cute it was when he pouted or how his innocent amethyst eyes gleamed while watching his friends duel, or the fact that even after the found out his name, Atem, Yugi still prefers to call him Yami,

"Oh Yugi, he still as sweet and innocent as the day I first met him." Yami mused aloud, it was quite amazing that he hadn't fallen in love or had a crush since his days as Pharaoh. Though his first crush had fallen for someone else, he was glad she was happy now.

He sighed he didn't even know if Yugi liked him that way, much less guys, and from what he knew, which was a lot considering they shared a mind, Yugi still had a crush Tea, who had started dating Duke last week .

'My dear Hikari if only I could tell you my feelings and love you as my own, my dear swee-' Yami thoughts were suddenly cut off by a voice speaking,

"_Yami?_" Yugi whispered, he had woken up and was now staring at him with an innocent, doe-eyed look,

_"huh? Yugi? What's wrong?"_ Yami quietly questioned, wondering why his hikari was awake giving such a doe-eyed look,

_"Do you love me Yami?_"

Instantly a crimson red blush formed on former pharaohs cheeks as he sputtered.

_"H-h-huh? C-come again?"_

Yugi giggled then repeated his question, little did the pharaoh know, Yugi had heard his entire confession as he forgot to close the mind link.

As the pharaoh sputtered, Yugi leaned close to Yami's face and whispered_ "Just shut up and kiss me, Yami."_ The and proceeded to lean in a press his soft lips on Yami's, effectively shutting the former pharoah up.

The kiss was short and sweet, just like his hikari. Soon they pulled away as the need for air was too great for them to handle, their foreheads pressed together as Yami whispered _"I love you Yugi."_ to which Yugi replied_ "And I you."_ As the couple shared another sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade: Okay! I'm back with the next chapter…. It's…. SCREAMSHIPPING!

Duke: Okay you don't have to yell,

Masquerade: Oh shush and do the bloody darn disclaimer, Devlin.

Duke: okay fine…. Once again Masquerade DOESN'T own Yugioh… Cause if she did Kleptoshipping would have at least one hint and Seto and Siegfried would've tied the knot.

Masquerade: Okay on to the story!

In the dark hallways of the Battle City tournament blimp, a certain white-haired spirit was wandering through the hallways, at the same time a reddish-brown haired girl was currently also walking through the halls.

She had gone to check on Mai and Bakura, and was currently heading back to her room….

Until all of a sudden, a hand, cold as death clamped around her mouth from behind, as raspy, harsh, voice whispered,

"Don't scream."

She shuddered, and her eyes widened, turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of white hair, before another hand cupped her chin turning her until she was looking straight into his chocolate brown orbs, which gleamed maliciously when they met her own light brown ones,

"B-bakura?"

She managed to get out, both fear and worry in her tone, how was he here? She'd checked in his bedroom to see how he was doing just a few minutes ago!

Bakura let out a low chuckle, "Ah yes, little Serenity." He whispered darkly tilting her chin up more, before whispering in her ear "I will let you go but only if you don't scream."

She nodded her head, and Bakura move his hand off her mouth, Serenity immediately took a deep breath, she was going to call her big brother, until all of a sudden something warm and silky was at her mouth, stopping her from screaming, and the next thing she knew was she was alone in the hall, fingers on her lips.

How she going to explain this to her friends?


End file.
